


RusAme One-shot Series

by Weeardo0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeardo0/pseuds/Weeardo0
Summary: A year of RusAme's 'occasional' dates.





	1. Valentines Day

Ivan stood up in front of an old, wooden door, with a bouquet, a box of chocolates and a bottle of fine vodka in his hand. His palms fiddle around in nervousness, but he let a confident sigh out and knocked twice. He waited for a response while looking around the silent apartment hallway curiously. It took almost 2 minutes until he hears faint footsteps coming closer and the door slowly opens to reveal his topless boyfriend, Alfred in American flag boxers, with mouth smudged with, what seems to be bubblegum flavored ice cream.

"Yo." Alfred said in a flat tone, slouching his shoulders a bit, leaning against the door frame.

"Alfie, I'm sorry I could not pick up your calls. I was on the plane." he said with his usual smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's alright." Alfred stood still for a second, still flat toned, "Are you gonna come in or what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ivan still smiled and steps right in, grimacing a bit under his thick scarf in awkwardness.

The Russian guest hangs his coat, adjusts his scarf and followed the American to the living room. Ivan slumps in the couch, reeking with what smells to be a mixture of week old beer and chips. He stared at the pouting Alfie in front of him with his apologizing big sparkly eyes.

"So, are we going to a fancy resto or what?" Alfred crosses his arms.

"If you want."

"Mind you, I'm a monster. You better brought your entire life savings with you."

"I think my wallet can manage."

"Is that vodka?" Alfred leans to peek at the bottle of vodka in his hand,

"Da!" Ivan proudly answers.

"Then I'd rather stay home getting drunk with you. Let's just order some pizza or something." he cracks a little smile, he seems to like that idea.

"If that's what you want." Ivan responds with a wide smile.

"So, what do YOU want?"

"I think I'd also want to stay here. I don't want to embarrass ourselves again with that big mouth and appetite of yours in a classy restaurant."

"Sounds good to me." he shrugged and walks up to the phone and dialed Pizza Hut.

While he was on it, Ivan took the liberty to grab an empty flower vase, fill it with water, stuck the bouquet in it and put it beside the window. The sunflowers and roses look good together under the beams of sunlight. He then pulls out a picture frame, inside was the very first picture they took during the 1980's, from his long coat and puts it beside the bouquet. Alfred had finished ordering when he noticed the Russian with a big sweet grin, almost looking dumb, at his window. He watches from behind and was surprised by the display.

"Is that??--" Alfred stammers,

"Da~, it's our old picture. I kept it in a frame and I figured I might give it to you."

Alfred blushes and cleared his throat for one second, "I have a copy in my wallet, dummy. You never should have bothered. Keep it, it's yours."

"You had a copy? I thought you'd never!" Ivan laughs, "I never expected! But don't worry I also have one in my wallet too."

"Huh!" Alfred lets out an angered snort, "You think I wasn't proud of our--" he cuts the sentence, blushes even more.

"From the very beginning, we've been trying to hide our relationship. And for some reason. I do not think that we should be, you know, together?" Ivan said in a depressed tone, "All this love thing that's going on between us, I don't even think we could last very long."

Alfred hugs him from behind, "I know." he digs his face deeper in the Russian's wide back, he pauses for a moment, then lifts his face and lets out a determined tone, "But you know what? SCREW THIS! They think they could separate us? They're wrong! I believe in peace with every fiber of my being, and not until we can live a peaceful united world then we can be together forever and ever and always!"

He hauls the big Russian man and wrestles him on the couch. Both laughing, Alfred falls in Ivan's chest and whispers, "Promise me you'll fight with me."

"I promise." Ivan whispered back lovingly. "You're such a hero-poser."

"I'm NOT! I'm a REAL HERO!" Alfred pouts.

They both chuckle and Ivan holds his dear lover closer to his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."Alfred responds in a muffled voice.

"Go get some clothes on and wipe off that blue stain off your cheek."

Alfred raises his head in shock, "I had a smudge all this time and you didn't tell me--"

His words cut off by surprise when Ivan licked the smudge clean.

"DISGUSTING." Alfred blurted out and his lips then curl into a cheeky grin, "You know what? I am in a mood to get, 'disgusting' right now." he purred.

"I changed my mind, keep the boxers and stay on top of me."

"Happy fucking Valentines~."

_Things sure escalated quickly._

 

 


	2. Jump!

It was a nice June spring in DC, Ivan's perfect time for another visit from the cool winds of Russia, even though it's already late spring out in Russia, but there's nothing like the American sun's warmth. But Ivan didn't came alone, it wasn't a vacation. His bosses had an appointment regarding Alfred's new house rules, though it wasn't all that important, just a small 'inspection' or a little 'update', US-Russian relations was always been that way. As odd as it all that seems, the meeting was held in a mansion, not too far from the White House.

 

The Russians arrived just in time. It was a indeed a huge mansion but it was quite small on the inside as it was decorated with tons of elegant antique, almost like a fancy museum. Like most formal greeting, they shook hands, introduced themselves and all that but as for the Russians, they greeted with a kiss on the cheek, which the Americans will always find weird. And after the short introductions, they left both countries alone for they served solely for courtesy purposes only, which is kinda annoying.

 

The door shuts close, and all that was left in the hallway was the two, awkwardly standing there and a deafening silence.

"Hey dude." Alfred started, he was always the conversation starter.

Ivan offers his hand for a shake with a big grin and a stiff body like he was all formal, Alfred was quite shocked.

"Dude, there are no people around anymore, stop that!" he whisper-laugh.

"Privyet, Mr. Jones." he insisted.

"Wha-- 'Mr. Jones', what?" he almost blurted out laughing, "Well, if that's what you want--" he accepts the handshake.

With just a single firm shook, Ivan then bows his head and leaves. Alfred chuckles, he couldn’t believe that moment just now.

"Where are you going!" he calls out.

Ivan doesn’t answer. He kept walking with his usual blank smile, that emotionless smile he always wears. Alfred then blocks him,

"What's happening dude?" he held Ivan's hands, "This is so not like you! I mean, those days are over right?"

"I am sorry, America but I have no business with you."

He walked away leaving the confused and heartbroken Alfred behind. He then looked for the garden where he could be alone and take a breather, all this stress from work has been weighing him down lately.

 

But being the persistent and light hearted Alfred was, he ran after him with a huge grin.

"Yo, dude!" he pats him from behind, "What's the matter? You were just acting all sweet last Valentines?"

"I don't know America, it's just -- " the Russian scratches his head, "I've been feeling off really.." he tries to chuckle,

"Are you sick? You do look very pale." Alfred gets into a serious note, "I'm worried, you know?"

"Besides from non-stop working, I was also thinking of my people. Alfred, I'm scared..."

Alfred sighs, holding the other's hand tight, "I heard all about it. I'm so sorry." he was fully aware about the homophobia buzz circulating around Russia.

He bitterly smiles, "You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault.", he then bows his head in distress, eyes wet, "I love my people, they're my life. If they know all about this, I don't know what to do!" Ivan stammers, "My boss, everyone! They'll hate me! I don't want them to hate me! I'm losing everyone!"

"It's okay bro!" Alfred faces Ivan and looked at him, blue eyes piercing Ivan's violet eyes with pure determination, "I'll still love you!"

Ivan's eyes widen, a heavy feeling suddenly falls off, it's weird how a small string of words could heal a person's heart in a second. He always wanted to feel loved and that is all he asks for, and now, it's right there in front of his eyes. His Russian spirit might be stronger than steel, but now he felt even stronger, knowing he hasn't lost everything yet.

 

Faint voices from the distance then diverts them, they hear people cheering and laughing, from over the wall. Soon, a colorful flag passes by, then the other and then the other, it was charade of rainbow flags. It looked happy and bright, much to Ivan's curiosity and fascination. 

"What is that?" Ivan asks, dumbfounded, "I've never seen such colorful flags before, I mean, like this."

"It's the Pride Parade dude!" Alfred lightens up, "That is so cool!"

"What is a 'Pride Parade' exactly?"

"I'll show you!" he gripped Ivan hands but Ivan stood there like a statue, "What's wrong? Don't you wanna see it?"

"B-But, my bosses--"

"DUDE!" Alfred exclaims, "C'mon! It'll be fun trust me! Don't you wanna know what this parade is all about! Let's go!"

"Fredka!" Ivan whisper-yell as Alfred forcibly pulls him to the wall.

Alfred looks up at the short wall with a smirk, he then reached up and pulled up his body with a single go and sat at the top, offering his hand to Ivan, "C'mon bro! Let's jump over the wall and join!"

"Don't you think this is a bad idea? What if they see us?" he looks around, nervous, "There might be cameras or guards--  wait, what are you wearing?" he was surprised to see Alfred wear a pair of rainbow glasses.

"They won't recognize us with glasses on, right? Here!" he drops a rainbow scarf and a pair of black sunglasses, "Wear it!"

"This is a horrible looking scarf! Do I have to?"

"Hey! I knitted that! You're so rude!" he pouts,

Ivan looked at the rainbow scarf and grimmaced a bit. With hesitation, he wore the scarf over his and wore the sunglasses.

"Perfect! Now we can join the parade unrecognizable!" Alfred offers his hand once more with a big pompous grin, "Let's jump!"

Ivan looked over at his lover. For decades they have been together, since the World Wars, Ivan always found that arrogant smile annoying, but at the same time, he thinks it's the sunniest and the warmest smile he has ever seen. He looked at Alfred and he knew, he was his sun that could thaw his frozen heart.

 

Still quite hesitant, Ivan grabs Alfred's hand with a smile, pulled up and they both sat up the wall, looking over the thousands of people smiling and cheering while holding rainbow flags and waving them around. But Ivan notices something,

"Why are girls hugging other girls? Are those two guys holding hands? Wait, is that a guy wearing make-up?" he seems even more confused, "I heard about 'Pride Parade' but I didn't imagine it looked like this."

Alfred guffaws, "That's what this is all about dude! It's all about celebrating same sex relationships, bisexuals, transgenders and the like. And it's called ' _PRIDE_ Parade' for a reason bro."

"I still don't get what you mean!"

"Let's just join them so you could understand better! Jump with me!"

For the first time in a long time, Ivan felt a sense of freedom and love and all it took was a leap. They both joined the parade, marching along under the bright rainbow flags, it was a perfect time to celebrate it once more, even just for a little while, even if they couldn't do it everyday like most people are too lucky to do: celebrating and being proud of the nature of their relationship, no matter how complicated it was.

 

"Dude! let's take a selfie!~"

"W-Wait Alfred are you sure about that? We might get caught if you post it--"

"1..2... SAY 'COMMIE'!!~"

"Wait, wha--"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! I mean, I'm a little late.. I was supposed to write this sooner but a terrible fever hit me..  
> This chapter, by the way, was inspired by Droeloe's song "Jump" -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN5NI_jDY6c  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and WELCOME to Weeardo0's RusAme One-shot series!  
> I intend to update this series on occasions where a perfect RusAme date would fit, for a year!  
> I really hope you'll enjoy the series!  
> Thank you, and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
